


Entranced

by ButteredToasterOvens



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Fish out of Water, King!Ryan, M/M, Magic, dragon!Ryan, eventual OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredToasterOvens/pseuds/ButteredToasterOvens
Summary: Ryan Haywood was ruler of a fallen kingdom that was desperate to change their fate. One night while ailing and sick, he orders an attack on the most popular kingdom. He is seemingly killed...at least until he wakes up...in Modern Day normal West Virginia in the fields of three very normal humans house. Now he has to adapt to the world while the others try to adapt to him.(Based off the movie "Enchanted" by Disney))





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> A request by an anonymous user! Thank you for the request. So far it's really fun to write for and I hope you enjoy it.

In the world of storybooks and fairy tales, kingdoms are a plenty. Each land has a unique ruler and their own fantasy. Loyal subjects, a villain, and a tale as old as time. This magical world as a whole held creatures that could only be created out of pure imagination. Magic was abundant and dreams were fulfilled on a regular basis.

One such tale focused on a world called Azuralle. A land rich with foliage and happy people. The borders lined with gorgeous crystal that caught the eyes of any who would enter from other lands. The centerpiece a tremendous castle that had accents of silver, blue, and marble. A king and queen who lived so happily, expecting their first child by Winter's end and a lifetime of royals who shared their blood.

Their subjects were happy. Unknowingly blissful in a world that may not have been truly perfect. Outside the walls of their kingdom, past the winding paths through the dense woods, taking a left down the swampy underbrush...there was a secret. Another ruler, another king. Another kingdom. Dark and foreboding, twisting vines and jagged spikes formed a barrier. A gate, a fence.

Perhaps it was originally intended to keep others out. Now its only purpose is to keep those that still live in this darkness trapped inside. The people are weak, sickly, and starving. They have little to nothing to their names and steal what they can. At night, when there is no light left for them to travel under-beasts emerge.

Nightmares rise from the grounds and feast upon anyone who dares to be out and about during their time.

Their king does nothing. Turns a blind eye. His focus far too great on the other kingdom. His enemy, the light. He spends most of his days locked within his tower at the highest point in the land, glaring at the magic mirror across from his throne.

It shows only happy images to him. Of the king and queen as they coo over their future child, host balls and parties to celebrate years of peace, and sing songs to animals that frolic in their land.

The king despises them.

The king is jealous.

Some might say it's a form of karma. For ignoring his own people, he is forced to endure the joy that others have while he goes without. Others say it's the curse placed upon him at birth. The dragon's eye his mother put in place of his own. In the hopes that he would be powerful. In the hopes that he would breed magic she could sell for her own gain.

All it did was bring him anger. Fester his hate and now, centuries later-make him unable to stare long at his reflection as it stared back at him.

Today brought searing pain. A dull headache normally at his temples that vibrated whenever he looked at the world elsewhere but now it had reached a fever pitch. Burning unlike anything he's ever felt. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he paces the room and roars in agony.

His servants quake in fear just outside the door to his room and whimper when he walks too close to where they hide. They know better to not leave his side like this or he would hunt them down. One by one.

"Alfredo!!!!" He screams suddenly and all eyes of the servants turn to look at the youngest one who takes a quick gulp of air and stands. He keep his head down as he enters the room-stares at the floor and bows somewhat in greeting.

King Haywood ignores him for the most part, walks past him with heavy stomps as he scowls and mumbles to himself. He stops just short of walking into the wall, groans and rests his head against the cold stone.

"Have you called for the healer?!" The older man demands when he's finally rested for a moment. "Where is she?!"

"...she's...uh...she's dead, sir." Comes the unsure reply and Alfredo braces himself for what he know the response will be. Something thrown, roaring, a dragon's anger. "...she came down with the pox last week, sir. Not an ounce of her magic could cure her."

"Are there any others?!"

"...no sir, I have searched the entire kingdom."

"Your magic..."

"...no sir, it will not help you. I am sorry." Alfredo bows his head again, this time expecting to be struck but no blow comes. He waits even so. The king hisses and returns to his throne instead.

Haywood jiggles his foot and taps his fingers against the arm as he stares back at the mirror. Lifts it then to change the view and it shows him the extensive healing wizards that kingdom has to offer. He counts fifteen in one single village. Fifteen. A number he could never hope to have here.

The pain surges through him again and his hand immediately goes to his eye. "...I need...I need a healer..."

Alfredo lifts his head ever so slightly and peers at the mirror on the wall. He takes a deep breath, wondering if he should speak before finally he braves it. "...perhaps sir, we could...seek assistance from this kingdom? Surely they...they would be willing to help."

A fist strikes the arm of the chair and the dragon in the man rumbles with disdain. The servant can see the glowing green eye-contrasting to the human blue-even from across the room. The pupil a narrow slit that glares him down.

"...I will not admit defeat and surrender myself to their mercy. I am a king. Just as their king is. To accept such help...to admit that my kingdom is lesser than theirs?! I would sooner kill-..." He paused mid sentence, trailed off and stared back at the reflection. "...I would sooner take their kingdom as my own."

The king stood with fluid movement, let his cape drape around his legs and barked at his servant to fetch all those who could fight. The moment Alfredo had left, the king had crossed the distance to the mirror-lifted his hand and brought the priceless enchantment crashing to the floor.

 

Horns blared through the kingdom as guards rushed past screaming families. Solider after solider emerging from the castle to race for the crystal gates. The villagers scrambled to get inside their homes with their children though a few brave farmers took up their pitchforks instead. The cause of the chaos loomed over their small homes.

An eclipse against the evening sun due to its sheer size. A dragon, scales black as night and body thick. Legs as strong as towers and wings stretching further than any river they had in the kingdom. From its mouth came green fire, burning through the straw hatches and catching those draped in metal in its wrath.

Beneath its claws were bandits, thieves, necromancers and barbarians. Any unsightly human that was already banished from Azuralle. Subjects of the one human King Haywood. Servants of the man who had been at the gates moments ago with a flock of them in tow. When questioned, he had made mention that he had urgent business with the King and that the Queen was in trouble.

When the fools opened the gate, they welcomed hell to their doorstep.

The dragon easily scaled over the buildings as it rampaged forward. Making its way to the castle in blind fury. It crawled up the side, took hold of one of the towers and unleashed further fire down below on the guards coming to defend the palace. A roar echoed through the kingdom, screams to follow and it tore a claw through the building to reach inside.

It was met with a stabbing pain through one finger and drew back to view the wound that had been made. A silver and iron sword, enchanted by a powerful wizard. A wizard of light. The wielder...none other than the king himself.

"Beast!" Cried the king as he stepped forward through the rubble to face Haywood straight on. "I know not why you have chosen to attack my people today but today will be your last! My kingdom is full of warriors, we will not fall at your feet!"

The dragon could almost roll its eyes. It let out a rumble like a chuckle before it launched forward with its maw and snapped inches away from the king who stumbled back. A mistake it seemed, as the sword came slicing through its nose next.

It drew back, roared at the audacity this human had and was going to sweep its tail forward when a new sound caught its ears. No longer did it hear the screams of children and mothers in fear but of men and woman alike calling out to it. Demanding it die and that their king would save them. It looked down at the crowd forming at the base of the castle, eyes narrowed at the scene before suddenly the pain that had started this all returned once more.

His eye burned-a hot coal in his face that grew with more intensity the louder the humans screamed at him. Haywood roared, tried to stop them, desperate to drown them out. It only made them more aggressive to be heard over his own noise.

The distraction proved fatal.

The king had taken his citizen's willingness to join to his advantage. Strode forward and careful up along the dragon's shoulders straight to where the beasts heart would surely be. He raised the sword, plunged it deep within the scales and screamed out praise to his god to vanquish the evil.

Haywood tried to escape the pain, flapped the dragon's wings too hard and the tower came crumbling down. Dragon and king fell to the earth below. Crashed through the stone structure and lay them battered and broken in the rubble.

A voice cried out among the humans that raced forward to further destroy the creature. A glow encased the fallen beast and before their very eyes...

The dragon vanished.

 

 

"Gavin stop fucking touching my radio." Jeremy reached forward and smacked the brit's hand away from the tuning dial. He was met with a squawk of a noise that he had come to realize was just his boyfriend's way of communicating...anything really. "You do this shit all the time and it's driving me insane. I am sick of your shit."

"Jeremy, it's just music, Jeremy."

"You know what was playing at max volume this morning when I had to go to work? Nickelback. Fucking Nickelback. No one wants Nickelback-Gavin, especially not at five am when I rather be asleep!"

Gavin sulked, leaned back in his seat and grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. The two were parked at a pizza hut, the third member of their relationship inside getting dinner for the day. They had planned to go inside together, maybe sit down and have a nice time but the lankier one of them had gotten tangled up in his seat belt trying to get out.

Jeremy had been tasked with getting him free and Michael gave in to just go ahead and order for takeout. Which is why they now spent the past five minutes waiting. Gavin getting antsier by the second due to his lack of patience.

"Are you mad at me, Jeremy?"

"What...?" Asked the man in the driver's seat, snorting a laugh as he looked over at his boyfriend. Laughed even more when he was met with a puppy dog pout. "Dude, no. I just don't want you to touch my radio. You have an ipod."

"Yeah but this is real music!" Gavin gestured to the radio. "An ipod you can just...pick whatever you want to hear. This is a surprise!"

"...put your ipod on shuffle."

"But it's still my music, not real music!"

"Stop saying 'real' music! There's no difference!!!"

"What are you two arguing about now." Michael sighed as he finally got back into the car, shaking off the rain that had started to fall outside. He set the boxes beside him, one bag and a pack of sodas before he closed the door and retrieved his seat belt. The backseat was dark but he could make out Gavin turning to look at him with a sad look.

"Jeremy won't let me listen to music, Michael!"

"That's because you fuck up his stations!"

"That's what I said!" Now Jeremy was starting the car, turning up the heat a little and then the windshield wipers as he pulled out of the lot and onto the main road. "He started going on about the difference between real music and fake music, and I swear Michael if you hadn't gotten here as soon as you did..."

Michael was laughing, putting his knees up on the back of the seat and listening to his boyfriends continue to bicker. He blocked most of it out though he wouldn't admit it. He was so used to all three of their petty arguments they normally had that he could probably guess the outcome of each new one that popped up. Gavin always seemed to get his way anyways.

Jeremy was going to be listening to Nickelback again tomorrow.

They turned past a Walmart, off road into the farmlands that stretched between the city and their town. Rows upon rows of corn passed by them in a blur, with the occasionally reflection of a sign warning them of deer crossing. They were about to turn onto their road when Gavin suddenly yelled for them to stop and Jeremy slammed on the breaks.

It was just enough of Michael's reflexes to save their food.

"What the actual fuck, Gavin! What the fuck did you yell for?!" Michael demanded, unbuckling himself just in case he needed to beat the snot out of the man in the seat in front of him but Gavin was already out of the car. "Gavin!" He called. He watched Jeremy sit up straighter, peer through the headlights streaming forward and then he too was getting out of the car.

"...what the hell..." He muttered and finally exited.

He pulled his hood over his head, the rain pattering against it as he closed the door behind him and saddled up beside Gavin. His eyes widened at what laid on the ground in front of their car. It was...a person.

If Gavin hadn't said something they would've run him over.

"Is he dead?!" Gavin asked, taking a step back from the limp body. "Oh my god, did someone do a body dump on our road?!"

"No, no, he's breathing!" Jeremy was pointing at the rising chest before he knelt to try and wake the man up. "Hey! Hey dude you alright?!" He shook the shoulder a few times but the man didn't budge. "Maybe he fainted or something?! It's cold as dicks out here..."

"Whatever the fuck he's doing out here can we discuss it not in the pouring goddamn rain?!"

"Michael help me get him into the car!"

"Dumb idea, Jeremy..."

"Got a better one?!"

Michael grumbled as he took hold of the legs and Jeremy the arms. They heaved, going around to the seat that was once his and crumbled the limp body into the back. He was half on the floor and half on the seat by the time they were able to close the door on him and they were all piling back in. Michael set the food in his lap as Gavin sat on his knees to watch the man the entire rest of the drive.

Their house was the only end to this road. An old farmhouse that sat in the middle of a farmland they didn't own. Worn white chipped paint that was stained in a lot of places, two and a half stories with a porch falling apart. Cracked windows but fresh curtains covering the insides. They parked the car close to the door and Gavin was tasked with bringing the food inside while the other two dragged the man across the porch and into the dining area just to the right.

Jeremy flipped on the light and that's when they discovered something they couldn't notice outside. The man was dressed very weirdly. Like something straight out of a fantasy movie. Or a Spirit Halloween store. A tunic, black with dark red trimmings. A belt with a pure gold clasp and golden accents on knee high boots. A series of golden ornaments on the chest linked to chains that hugged the red cape like robe on his shoulders.

"...what the fuck." Michael muttered and his boyfriends muttered agreements as they stared down at the man. "...okay so...he didn't wake up when we stuffed him in the car, we might've fucked with his injury or whatever, I vote we call 911 out here or something." He gestured with his hand as he spoke and looked to the other two who nodded quickly and Gavin was going to get phone out of his pocket in the next second.

He had managed to dial 2 numbers when suddenly the man on the floor awoke with a loud gasp. They all took a step back as he sat up quickly, his heterochromatic eyes turning this way and that and he grabbed at his chest a few times. Mostly over the area of his heart. After a moment he just sat there, breathing heavily and the three exchanged looks.

"...you alright?" Jeremy finally asked and the man whirled around to look at him in confusion. They watched as he stood, though a bit shakily and looked the shorter man up and down. "...seriously, man, do you need an ambulance?"

"...who are you." Came a voice from him finally, low and graveled as though he had a cold. "...where am I."

"oh, um...I'm Jeremy, that's Michael, and that's Gavin...and you're in our house."

The man scowled, eyes narrowed and he gestured to his surroundings. "I am aware that I am in a house. I clearly meant to which kingdom do I currently reside! Am I still within the borders of Azuralle?!"

Michael made a face, clearly not impressed with the man's tone or what he was saying. Jeremy looked past the man to his boyfriends, looking for some answer but they shrugged and he cleared his throat.

"...ah...no, um...sorry buddy, you're in Green Meadow."

"...which green meadow?"

"....West Virginia?"

**Author's Note:**

> ~Author Toast (with minor help from Author Oven)


End file.
